


Noise

by kkj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assault, Baby malachite au, Drowning, F/F, Human AU, Physical Abuse, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkj/pseuds/kkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot to my other piece  /We're[Making] Malachite/  were after the birth of Malachite, Lapis develops  postpartum psychosis and things take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

Dinner was over and Jasper thanked any god that would hear her prayers for that minute miracle. It had gone horribly wrong for Lapis, who seemed to have no luck with their cranky eighteen month old who’d been in a mood since she’d woken up that morning. Mele was teething and couldn’t find relief, and it wasn’t her fault that she’d been served tomato sauce that irritated her gums even more. 

It was not her fault that she’d shoved her bowl away and into her mother’s lap, staining the powdered blue fabric of her dress,She just wanted to get the villainous substance that was spaghetti away from her. It most definitely was not her fault that her parents were ill informed on her condition. She hadn’t been offered a teething ring, chilled fruit, oral gel or any sorts of painkiller, so being as though she could not make coherent sentences, she would just carry on with her whining and caterwauling.  
Lapis’ mouth was pursed shut and her nostrils flared as she inhaled until her chest expanded and then exhaled blowing out her flared nostrils.She stood shoving her chair backwards so that it made an awful noise as it scraped at the floor, then snatched the towel that’d been resting on her shoulder and threw it on her own plant before she bent down to retrieve Mele’s bowl and the spaghetti that’d been in it, tossing it on top of the towel and her own meal. Once she’d done that she took the plate over to the sink and tossed it in, shattering the plate. 

“Great”. The blue haired woman whispered to no one in particular.Jasper and Mele both jolted from the sound. Resting her hands on edges of the sink, she hung her head and just stood there in silence.

“Lapis… She didn’t do it on purpose.. she’s having a bad day is all”, The large blonde called to her wife from across the kitchen as she tried to console their daughter, who was now red in her little face from all her crying.

Lapis gripped the edges of the sink and hunched her shoulders before she gave another heavy sigh, she returned to her seat at the kitchen table. Lifting Malachite out of her high chair and bringing her to sit in her lap before she lifted her dress and offered her her breast. She’d been trying to wean the child, but at this point she’d try anything to silence her. The offer was taken and both parents relaxed for what only seemed like a second, Malachite had gone about suckling, her heavy flow of tears slowing down to a soft trickle as she fed, but when all the milk was gone she started up again, disappointed that it was all gone but mostly still upset that her gums ached. She resorted to biting.  
The smaller of the two mothers yelped and immediately began prying the child from her breast, The larger who’d been lost in a trance from watching the tender mother-child moment, widened her eyes and perked up straight, bolting out of her chair and over to her wife and daughter to assist the situation if possible.  
When they managed to separate the two, Lapis all but shoved their child into Jasper’s arms and sauntered away from the duo, making her way to bathroom.  
From the bathroom water could be heard running, she was drawing a bath for Malachite or herself, Jasper theorized.  
Lapis quietly sat in front of the tub staring into the nothingness of the water, her eyes tired and dead, with visible bags under them.

Jasper who’d been watching her from the hallway didn’t think anything of her behaviour, she simply thought that her significant other was just tired from the day's events, she didn’t think there could be anything else wrong with her. Carefully, large hands peeled tiny little socks off and tossed them aside followed by a tinsy shirt and a diaper. She would bring Malachite into the bathroom and slowly lowered her into the tub, right into her bathing seat. Kneeling to sit on her knees, Jasper leaned over to kiss Lapis’ forehead. Her wife was rather quiet and had her hands neatly in her lap,she seemed to be smiling. Paying no mind to Lapis’ now odd behavior yet again, Jasper began bathing their child, careful not to get any of the soap suds into her eyes when she washed her hair. She hummed and sang to her during her bath but Mele was unconsolable, yet she was wearing herself out. Her little hazel eyes were half lidded and seemed as though they’d run out of tears to cry.

It was Jasper’s turn to sigh now. She got up from the side of the tub and strided out. “I’m going to get a towel for Mele”, she called over her shoulder, to which Lapis nodded. The blonde wondered off to the nursery to find Malachite’s bathing and after bathing supplies. She set a little bag on the couch and began making her way to the bathroom only to turn back to the nursery to gather other things. Meanwhile in the bathroom, something had finally snapped inside Lapis, she couldn’t stand it any longer. Ironically, she cautiously picked the child up only to set her back down at the further end of the tub. Lapis gently stroked Malachite’s hair before she pushed her tiny body backwards into the water, causing her to panic instantly. Little arms and legs flailed and struggled, clawing up her mother’s arms, but Lapis kept holding her beneath the water.

 

Upon hearing the sudden splashing Jasper dropped whatever she had in her arms and dashed to the bathroom, the sight horrified her, but she spared not even a moment to right the situation. She shoved Lapis away from the tub and into the toilet causing her to hit her head on the porcelain fixture. With haste she gathered their daughter out of the tub and held her against her shoulder patting her back trying to help her catch her breath as she stared at her wife accusingly. 

“What.the.FUCK. is wrong with you? She..are you fucking nuts.. she didn’t mean to spill pasta on you or bite you”, Her eyebrows were knitted together as she watched her wife who sat there with a smile and a sick sense of bliss. “It was quiet… I helped her stop crying...I just wanted it to stop… she’d been doing it all day.. I just wanted it to stop”, The blued haired woman began laughing and rocking back and forth in her place on the floor before her disturbed laughter turned into sobbing. She brought one hand up to assess the pain in the back of her head and the other to wipe at her tears. There was a gash on the back of her head, she brought the bloodied hand down so that she could see it, which only caused her to sob even harder.

Jasper was at a lost, she didn’t want to make this an incident and involve law enforcement or child protective services but this was /most definitely/ an incident. Using one hand to support the child she rummaged her pocket for her phone with the other, using her thumb to press the emergency call feature on the screen.  
It made her shiver when she had to relay to the dispatcher what had transpired, she was on edge and was only granted a moment of relief when she was assured an ambulance was on the way, but her stomach sank when she’d been informed that police were being sent out as well.

She hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket before she went to at least diaper the child who’d been reduced to whimpering and clinging to her for dear life.  
Sinking into the couch, only now could Jasper find herself crying, hot streams trickling down her face. she sniffled and wiped at her face using her arm, but it did not cease her water works. Neither did being touched on her shoulder by her wife, who she all but tore away from.  
“Don’t you fucking touch me”, She hissed as she got up from the couch and went to go stand in front of the sliding door that led to the balcony of their condo.  
Lapis could only purse her lips, hang her head and stand there waiting for her sudden doom.


End file.
